


what is a friend?

by ahjusshi



Category: The Gifted Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre Relationship, first wavepang, friends - Freeform, gifted AU, soft, this is short but i just, want wave to be happy :(, wave is lonely, wavepang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: His brain stopped asking then, his mind blank as they searched for an answer to give back and so Wave asked again, who was the closest to fall under the category of his friend?His mind immediately sounded, Pang.Wave caught himself at the thought, eyes widening as he sat up in one swift motion, his bed creaking in the process. What?





	what is a friend?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first wavepang fic posted and it is pretty short! also this is pre-relationship so you won’t see any romance, but it’s pretty soft. 
> 
> want more wavepang? >> comment to let me know! if you want to keep up with me, my twitter is @flirtingnew :) come say hi !

What was a friend? Wave thought to himself one night, eyes closed with his hands placed beside his body and the duvet stretched to his chest.

Were friends just people others hung out with? Somebody others can just have around?

Wave shrugged the thought away from his mind. It shouldn’t matter to him anyways—he didn’t have friends and wouldn’t ever.

Wave only had enemies and rivals. He knew people didn’t like him, but he didn’t really mind. He wouldn’t want others deceiving him, lying to his face and leaving him after. Friends weren’t worth his time and besides, he liked staying alone. 

Wave opened his eyes, looking into the darkness of his room.

Alone. He hasn’t been very alone lately. Pang was always with him now, both working alongside together to bring down the director of Ritdha High School. 

“Pang,” Wave said out-loud, listening to the echo of his voice bouncing around the dark walls and to his heartbeat quickening at the mention of the name. 

What was a friend? Were friends people who frequently hung out with others? Were they people who _always_ hung out with others?

Wave frowned at his thoughts. Why did this bother him so much? He quickly told himself to shut up and shuffled to his side, digging one hand under his pillow as he forced his eyes shut. 

Could others be friends with someone they hated? Could others be friends with someone they loved? What would they consider a friend? Who would fall under the category of Wave’s friend?

His brain stopped asking then, his mind blank as they searched for an answer to give back and so Wave asked again, who was the closest to fall under the category of his friend?

His mind immediately sounded, _Pang_.

Wave caught himself at the thought, eyes widening as he sat up in one swift motion, his bed creaking in the process. _What_? 

Pang? Pang was his rival—his enemy—how could Pang be his friend? 

Wave’s heart ached and he grimaced at the pain. What was wrong with him? What was happening to him?

Still, his brain continued to ask, how do people make friends? Was it a mutual agreement? Or a one-sided decision?

Wave’s eyes followed its way to the desk beside him, focusing on his phone.

Were Wave and Pang friends?

Wave’s vision blurred more than it already was as he reached over and grabbed his phone.

Did Pang think they were friends?

Wave watched his fingers dance around, the sound of the numbers beeping at his touch, and then pressed call.

“Hello? Wave?” Pang had answered quickly, as if he was waiting for a call. “Did you find some new information or something?”

“N-no,” Wave barely choked out, finally noticing the tears slipping past his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and cleared his throat. “No.” 

“Then why did you call?” Wave could hear the confusion in his voice. Wave searched his mind for an excuse. Pang continued, “It’s late.”

“So?” 

“So, you should sleep,” Pang replied, “we have stuff to do tomorrow.”

“Why do you care?” Wave snapped unintentionally. He regret it afterwords.

Pang was quiet for a second and finally answered, “Because we’re friends.”

What was a friend? Were they people who others wouldn’t have expected them to be their friends?

“Friends?”

“Uh—“

“Are we friends?” Wave asked, his heart picking up speed with hope.

“I—I guess?” Pang answered, “I don’t know—why are you even asking me this? Why did you call?” 

“We’re friends?”

“Wave—“

“Are we really friends?”

“I just said yes—“ 

“Really?” Wave asked in excitement. Pang didn’t answer back. “Pang?” Wave called out, “hello?”

“I‘m here.” Pang answered, surprising Wave a bit at the sudden voice, “I just—Wave...”

“What?” Wave asked in defense.

“Do you want to be friends?” Pang asked, “with me?” 

“I—“ Does Wave want to be friends? Wave didn’t need friends, he didn’t want friends. Wave looked down at the hand which had gripped the duvet, and let go. “With you?”

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be me, but—“

Pang was cut off. “Can we?”

“Yeah,” Pang answered as Wave wiped another tear off his cheek, “we can.”


End file.
